Forever
by marycasa13
Summary: The longawaited sequal to Past, Present, Future. JO, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Forever

"Hey Cap," Began Elliot, sticking his head into Cragen's office, "Where's Munch and Liv?" He and Fin had just gotten back from a crime scene, and were surprised to be greeted not by their partners, but by an eerily empty squad room.

Cragen looked up from a file he was reading, "Oh, they're on the roof."

Elliot looked at him blankly, as did Fin, who had just entered the room in time to hear what Cragen said. Finally, Elliot spoke up, his voice slightly slower then normal, as if trying to comprehend,

"Uh, captain? Why exactly are they on the roof?" Cragen shrugged,

"I don't know, just chatting or reminiscing on their childhoods? Enjoying the weather maybe?" He sighed tiredly, "Who knows with those two."

"How long have they been up there?" Asked Fin.

"...Maybe an hour?" Elliot turned to Fin slowly, both raising their eyebrows questioningly at the exact same time. Elliot might have imagined it, but he could have sworn Fin looked pleased and a little bit smug.

Meanwhile, up on the rooftop...

"John, don't you think we should get back to work ? We've been up here for quite a while now."

Munch looked at her closely, a childish pout plastered on his face,

"Aw, come on Liv, do we have too?" He suddenly switched from being playful to what Olivia thought to be an accusing and hurt tone, "or are you sick of me already?I'm offended, we've only been 'an item' for an hour!" Munch demanded , trying his hardest to maintain a straight face. Olivia looked almost remorseful, and was about to deny his accusation, when a thought struck her. She pulled Munch's sunglasses off his face, and was promptly greeted by a pair of creamy chocolate brown, and (more importantly) humor-filled eyes. When she realized he was just playing her, she smacked him on the chest, hard.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"You deserved that." Olivia teased, before releasing herself from him embrace and grabbing his hand. She then preceded to try and drag him across the roof, finally getting him to walk all the way to the stairs.

"We're going back to work now." She stated, and before Munch could even argue, she said in a softer, pleading voice, "Come on! I have a lot of paperwork."

He smiled at her, "Alright! Alright!" He pulled his hands out of her grip and held both of them up in surrender, just for effect.

She rolled her eyes at him as they walked down the stairs,

"You are such a child."

He gave her a smug grin, "What can I say, you bring out the younger side of me."

"Thanks...I think."

They both chuckled.

_"When's the last time you watched cartoons?" Asked Olivia, stretching out across her friends new couch, that he just bought for his apartment. _

_"What do you mean?" Asked John, somewhat thrown off by his younger friend's question._

_"I mean exactly what I just asked." Stated Olivia, "When was the last time you watched cartoons?" She stretched out each word, as if talking to a small child._

_"Oh, um..." John laughed nervously, knowing what her reaction to his answer would be. He then confessed, " I haven't watched cartoons in about a year."_

_Olivia gaped at him, her 13 year old mind unable to comprehend such a thought, even when, truthfully, she barely had any time to watch TV herself. _

_"I'm usually really busy all day!" He defended._

_She continued to stare at him for a moment, before getting up and pulling him on to the couch, so that he was seated beside her._

_"Come on, we're watching some cartoons." She demanded. _

_"Fine, but find something good at least." Agreed John. _

_"Tom and Jerry it is then!" Olivia exclaimed, snatching the remote up and changing the channels until she came upon one that showed the little mouse scurrying away from the big, gray Tomcat._

_John watched two episodes of it with her, and by the time the second one started, he was actually enjoying himself. As the credits rolled, he turned the TV off and glared at her teasingly, " You're are just determined to help me find my inner child, aren't you?"_

"_Oh yeah Johnny, it's just my mission in life." She drawled sarcastically._

_John's only response was to lunge forward and engage her in a _very_ childish tickle fight._

TBC

A/N: Well, here it is guys, the beginning of the sequel to Past Present Future that many of you have been waiting for. Hope you like it! Oh, and keep in mind that since it's summer, I won't be updating that often. Be patient though, I'll find time whenever I can. :)


	2. Chapter 2

1

Forever

Chapter 2

Olivia and Munch found themselves at the bottom of the stairs very quickly, staring right into the Special Victims Unit squad room. The SVU squad room seemed to be staring right back. Fin and Elliot were giving them both curious and almost demanding looks. In an almost comic display, Cragen chose that exact moment to peak out at them from inside his office.

Still frozen to the spot, the two detectives gave each other a sideways glance and sighed. Olivia was reminded vaguely of a particular incident in her childhood, another more dramatic time where she was nothing more but a deer caught in the headlights. She winced in pain from just the memory of it...

_"Johnny! Come on!" Olivia tiptoed through the dark corridors of the floor her apartment was on. John reluctantly followed. _

_"Why are we going in your apartment?"_

_"You are not going anywhere, mister. You're going to stand outside the door and wait. The only reason I brought you with me is because I didn't want to be ambushed by some creep on the way here."_

_"Gee...thanks." He drawled. "It's 12:30. Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked, changing the topic. _

_"I'm twelve, Johnny, not five." She said impatiently as she reached into her pocket and brought out her apartment key, "I'm just going to run in and get something out of my room, I want to show you something. Wait here."_

_"Yes ma'am!" He laughed, saluting in an exaggerated fashion. She gave him a withering look, and went inside. Once she closed the door behind her, she immediately became nervous. _

_What if her mom woke up? What if she accidently broke something? Almost immediately, a horrifying thought struck her. Was one of her mom's boyfriends here? Oh god...if he found her sneaking around he might beat her up...or worse. Olivia shuddered, and began to back away, towards the door. She immediately decided that whatever she had come in for (she had forgot in her panic), was not worth risking a beating. _

_Lost in her nervous thoughts and determined concentration, she tripped clumsily over one of her mother's briefcases. She was falling backwards, just falling...falling...BANG!_

_The faint snoring she heard coming from her mother's room suddenly stopped, and she watched, frozen on her back like an overturned turtle, as a tall, darkly handsome man stepped cautiously out into the hall._

_"Who's there?..." He flipped the light switch, and came face to face with her pathetic, pain riddled form. _

_"You!" He accused in a fury. "You're Serena's daughter! The little devil child...she told me all about YOU!" He kneeled down next to her, smiled maliciously, and grabbed her firmly by the chin. "You cause my sweetheart a lot of trouble, you know that?" _

_And then, without warning, he hit her. Olivia cried out in agony as his large fists came down on her face and chest again and again._

_"JOHNNY!!!!" It seemed like hours before John opened the door, nearly kicking it down in his panic. He watched, frozen for only a split second as his best friend was brutally beat on. She screamed again, and he was immediately brought back to his senses. Olivia watched in shock and awe as John grabbed a vase on a nearby side table, and brought it down on the man's head. He crumpled to the ground, knocked out cold. Olivia squirmed out from underneath him, wincing and holding her head as she did so. John rushed over to her. _

_"Don't move, Livvie, it's okay, it's okay." He picked her up gently, carried her down the hall, up the stairs, and on to the roof. Adrenaline still making him feel stronger than he normally ever would be. He took off his jacket and set it on the ground, placing Olivia on top of it. Then he kneeled down beside her, brushed her hair away from all her wounds, and cradled her as she cried._

Olivia was startled out of her dreamlike state by a sharp poke in the shoulder from Munch. He looked at her with barely hidden concern, and then looked back at Fin and Elliot, who were still staring. Olivia looked at the clock on the opposite wall and blinked as she realized that only a minute had passed during the course of her daydream. With a sigh, she rolled her eyes at the two curious men before her and asked impatiently, "what?"

"Oh...um..." As if he just realized he was staring, Elliot looked towards the ground and pretended that he never even noticed they came in.

John smirked and addressed his partner, "What's wrong Fin? Is there something on my face? Is my shirt backwards?" Fin had no reaction to Munch's sarcasm. Instead, he asked with an authority that he didn't really possess,

"What the hell were you two doing up there for so long?"

Olivia and Munch looked at each other meaningfully. Olivia then turned back and said to Fin defensively, "What do you think? We were just talking!" Munch nodded in agreement, successfully hiding his smirk.

"Uh huh." Drawled Fin, still skeptical, at the same time Elliot coughed to cover up his laugh of disbelief.

'Well,' Thought Olivia, as they finally moved away from the stairs and approached their confused partners.

'I guess we have to tell them sometime.'

Munch's thoughts were along the same lines. He sighed, leaned down a bit as they were walking, and whispered in his (as of today) girlfriend's ear,

"Let's get this over with."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"What's up with all the secrecy, guys?" Asked Fin, watching as Munch whispered in Olivia's ear, making sure to block his mouth with his hand. The grin on his face showed that he was already making (probably accurate) assumptions about the reason for their quiet planning.

Elliot looked up at Olivia and Munch, smirked, and then quickly averted his gaze before they had the chance to notice.

"Alright, cut it out. You two are being so immature." Olivia half demanded, half groaned. They both continued to stare, and Munch sighed dramatically. "Fin, my guess is that you already have a feeling about what we were doing upstairs, and I can tell you're just dying to let it all out." he said the second part with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

Fin, hardly believing that Munch was giving up on the innocence charade so easily, didn't say anything. So Olivia piped up with a sickeningly sweet, yet somewhat daring, "Care to share with the class Fin?" Munch knew she was enjoying Fin's awkwardness immensely, and had an odd feeling of pride.

"Well Fin," he prompted, smirking.

"Munch N Benson, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes love, then -

"yeah Fin, I think they get the point" Interrupted Elliot, annoyed with the other detective's uncharacteristic immaturity.

'Yeah right, those two, dating?' He thought with an inward smirk, 'well...I guess it's possible...' He scoffed loudly, which caused the other three to turn and look at him.

"Sorry Elliot," Began Munch, looking amused, "Fin's outlandish assumption is actually right this time." He pulled Olivia close to him to emphasize the point, and she smiled up at him.

"What?" Elliot asked, shocked.

"It's about time!" Said Fin with a small cheer of excitement, which was explained when he leaned over casually toward Elliot with a proud grin on his face and said, "you owe me twenty bucks man." Rolling his eyes and smirking at the affronted looks Munch and Olivia were giving them, he handed the money over with no complaint.

"Isn't that great Liv," Snarked Munch, "we just helped my partner earn twenty bucks."

"I'll bet you that Elliot will win the money back sometime in the next week one way or another, you know how those two are." Olivia replied, smirking.

"An actual bet?" Asked munch skeptically.

"Sure, why not. Twenty bucks?"

Munch shrugged, "deal."

Fin and Elliot were oblivious to this whole agreement, so when Olivia walked towards her desk with a proud look on her face, they were confused. Munch however, knew that look to well. It was Olivia's "Bet-master" look...

_"Johnny, what's wrong?" Asked Olivia, concerned for her brooding friend._

_"Not a big deal 'Livia, really. I just think I failed the History final today, that's all." Said John as he leaned against the wall of the roof ledge. He shrugged his shoulders in a pathetic attempt to show he wasn't bother by something as trivial as one little grade. It didn't work._

_"Geek." Muttered Olivia jokingly under her breath. _

_"Hey!" He exclaimed, "I heard that!" He caught her in a loose, brotherly headlock and tussled her hair. _

_"Well, you are a geek, in a very sweet, adorable way." Olivia said, smiling brightly._

_"Thanks...I think." John said with a laugh._

_"You probably aced that test anyway." Olivia stated with a small scoff._

_"I didn't Liv." He assured, shaking his head._

_"I'll bet that you did." Olivia said with the determination only a twelve year old girl could possess. _

_"Oh, really," drawled John, enjoying their banter, "what do you want to bet?"_

_"If you get that test back and it's anything higher than a B-, you have to dye your hair whatever color I choose."_

_He winced inwardly, but agreed, before saying confidently, "Fine, but if I win, you have to cut three inches of your hair!" _

_She hid her dismay at the possibility of cutting her waist length hair, and agreed instantly. They sealed their bet with a firm, contract-binding pinky swear._

_One week later young Johnny Munch could be found walking around the apartment complex shamefully, unsuccessfully trying to cover his hot pink tinged hair with one of his Father's old fedora's. _

_**TBC**_


	4. AN: help me bring forever back!

Hey everyone! (Or those of you who actually remember me, lol) In an attempt to bring back the whole mini JO craze from a while back, i've been trying to figure out ways to continue this story. Sadly, I'm still stuck. If you want to see this story come back, I would love some ideas/prompts, just send them to me via review please.

- Mary

P.s. To any remaining fans I have out there, thank you all so much!


End file.
